Un Ángel Fuerte
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Otro 3x4... Quatre pierde la memoria, Trowa trata de ayudar... viejos recuerdos y nuevos sentimientos... Dedicado a la señorita Kyoko por ser tan linda y amable conmigo ;_; GRACIAS!!!
1. ¿Como llegamos aquí?

Un ángel fuerte  
Por: Merle-chan  
1.-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Trowa tenía a Quatre entre sus brazos. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, múltiples heridas y su respiración era entrecortada... 

  
INICIO DE FLASH BACK-------- 

La última misión encomendada a los pilotos Gundam culminaba al asesinar al líder. Trowa y Quatre eran los designados a terminar la misión. En la habitación solo estaba Trowa frente al líder del nuevo movimiento, su arma apuntaba directamente al corazón y la única salida que había era la ventana que comunicaba a la cascada.

-. ¿Crees que me rendiré así tan fácil? –le dijo con cierto tono de ironía

-. No recuerdo haberte dado esa opción... –respondió Trowa con su tono frío y monótono

El hombre se dio la vuelta y caminó a la ventana, se quedó a medio camino ya que Quatre había entrado por ahí. El hombre sonrió, de una forma tal vez cínica...

-. Si muero... él morirá conmigo –dicho esto comenzó a correr en dirección a Quatre

Trowa disparó demasiado tarde, el hombre cayo por la ventana junto con Quatre, Trowa corrió rápidamente, pero... lo único que pudo ver fue el agua de la cascada cayendo... Repentinamente alguien rompió el silencio que había en la habitación, los otros pilotos Gundam...

-. ¿Y Quatre? No lo veo por ningún lado –mencionó Duo mirando a todos lados –¿Trowa? ¿sucede algo malo? –preguntó algo nervioso

-. ¿Dónde está Quatre, Trowa? –preguntó Heero para calmar a Duo

-. Quatre... –murmuró aún sin mirarlos y viendo fijamente la cascada –Smith se lanzó de la ventana junto con Quatre...

Duo fue el único que quedo sorprendido y fue a la ventana para ver la altura, al ver solo volteó a Trowa, tal vez con algo de rencor y dolor. No dijo nada, solo le dio un codazo y salió de la habitación molesto, seguido por Wufei. Heero avanzó a donde estaba Trowa...

-. No es tan débil como para morir por esto... –le Heero dijo al ver que no se movía

-. Lo sé, no me preocupa Quatre... no lo mate cuando pude –miró a Heero –aunque ahora estoy seguro de que esta muerto

-. Has lo que quieras –le dijo de forma cortante

Trowa miró de nuevo la cascada, buscando a Quatre tal vez, pero lo único que pudo ver fue el cuerpo sin vida de Smith...

-------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Trowa por fin había encontrado a Quatre, se sentía feliz. Se acercó al rubio...

-. Quatre... –lo llamó Trowa –me alegro de que estés bien

-. ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Quatre –no recuerdo mucho desde la caída

-. Soy Trowa ¿No me recuerdas?

-. ¿Trowa? –se preguntó ah sí mismo –Creo que...

Vagos recuerdos llegaban a la mente de Quatre, imágenes borrosas, palabras inciertas y una sensación cálida... pero el era un soldado, tal como se lo habían explicado, lo que quería decir que no debía mostrar alguna de esas emociones de amor y amabilidad, que ese chico no debía provocar esas sensaciones...

-. No –dijo finalmente Quatre –no, no te recuerdo

-. Ah... –suspiró –No importa... –Trowa pegó su cuerpo al de Quatre –hay otra forma de hacerte recordar

-. ¿Que? –preguntó alarmado Quatre

Trowa unió sus labios en un dulce beso, paso sus dedos delicadamente por las mejillas de Quatre, que seguía sin reaccionar. Separó sus labios, acomodó los rubios cabellos de Quatre y le sonrió...

-. ¿Quién eres tu? –Preguntó Quatre de forma cortante

-. Quatre...

-. No, esto no debió pasar –se dio la vuelta para retirase

-. Aún no acabo contigo –lo tomó Trowa de la muñeca –Quatre

-. ¡Basta! –se soltó Quatre de forma brusca –no sé quién seas, pero soy un soldado y no tengo tiempo para –fue interrumpido por otro beso de Trowa

-. ¿No recuerdas nuestras batallas juntos? –le preguntó de una forma fría

-. No, no recuerdo nada de cuando era un piloto Gundam y si lo recuerdo no a ti, ¿Por qué lo haces? –le exigió Quatre

-. Si quieres saberlo debes de recordarme...

***************************************************  
_NOTAS: ^-.-^ZZzzzZZzzzZ Eh? __Ah, siguen ahí... este es el fic que me pidió la señorita Kyoko no Ryoko...  -_-' disculpe la confusión... eh... espero que le haya gustado, dedicado a usted por haberme contactado y haber sabido que mi canción favorita es: Sk8ter Boi de Avril Lavinge... ;_;  gracias por subirme el ego y el autoestima... -_- lo sé... otro de mis fics raros y cursis... Ah, ¬¬ NO ACEPTO REVIEWS OFENSIVOS!!! SI DEJAN SU OPINIÓN NEGATIVA AUNQUE SEA HAGAN EL FAVOR DE NO INSULTAR MI TRABAJO!!!!!!!!_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	2. Dilema

ADVERTENCIA: Muajajajaja, ya saben que es yaoi... pero trato de probar que tan bien puedo narrar las cosas... un poquito de intento de lime... inocenton... nada fuerte... muajajajaja están advertidos (¬_¬ no soy buena para escribir algo así...)

Un ángel fuerte  
Por: Merle-chan  
2.-Dilema

FLASH BACK -------------------

-. Si quieres saberlo debes de recordarme...

-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó en reproche –no quiero oírte

Quatre no sabía el porque de esas lágrimas que humedecían sus ojos, no entendía porque ese chico provocaba eso en él, Duo le había explicado que su fue culpa de Trowa y le recordó la relación que ellos tenían, entonces porque? ¿Por qué?... eh? ¿Por qué lo besaba así? Tan apasionadamente, con tanto amor... acaso él...

-. Basta –se separó Quatre –deja de hacer eso, no lo entiendo, Duo dijo...

-. ¿Duo? –repitió Trowa –ya veo, debí suponerlo –miró a Quatre –que hizo que cambiaras tu forma de ser?

-. Soy un soldado, no puedo ser débil –retrocedió –Duo me explicó todo...

-. Quatre –apoyó la cabeza de Quatre en su pecho –no quería que todo esto pasará

-. Suéltame –fue la respuesta fría y cortante

-. Se ve que no pierdes tiempo Trowa –la voz burlona de Duo –veo que has conversado con Quatre

-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Duo? –preguntó sin soltar a Quatre

-. Mis motivos no te conciernen –respondió sonriendo –Heero viene en camino, volvamos si?

Quatre se separó y caminó en dirección a su mansión, dejando a Duo y a Trowa solos. Silencio. Solo se percibía odio en el ambiente...

-. ¿A que has venido Trowa? –preguntó Duo mirando fijamente a Quatre –es decir ¿Por qué no dejas a Quatre?

-. No sé a que te refieres

-. Quatre ahora está bien, ya no te recuerda y es feliz... es feliz ahora, conmigo...

-. ¿Enserio? –preguntó y se acercó a Duo –¿quién está feliz? ¿Tu o Quatre?

-. Deja a Quatre –la voz de Duo estaba algo quebrada –no soportaría... volver a ver a Quatre llorar... no por ti...

-. Duo...

-. Olvídalo, pronto vendrá Heero... –sonrió –bueno, ya arreglado todo, será mejor que alcancemos a Quatre antes de que llegue el señor simpatía... –se dirigió a la mansión también

Trowa no dijo nada, solo siguió a Duo. Los recuerdos venían a su mente... no muy felices, sabía que lo que había dicho Duo era cierto, hizo sufrir a Quatre... tardó demasiado en reconocer lo que sentía, en atreverse a admitirlo, tal vez si hubiera...

-. Ya llegamos Trowa –le interrumpió Duo –por favor... no le digas a Heero que...

Trowa entró, lo primero que vio fue a Heero, frente a Quatre, ambos serios, ambos confundidos... En ese momento Duo rompió el silencio...

-. Vaya, hasta que viniste –le sonrió y se dirigió a Quatre –veo que... por fin conociste de nuevo a Heero

-. Si... –le sonrió y le dedicó una mirada tierna

-. Me parece bien Quatre –le abrazó por la cintura y pasó sus labios por el cuello del rubio

-. Duo ¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó de forma cortante y fría Heero –ahora –fue una orden

-. Ah, claro –besó los labios de Quatre y fue con Heero –nos vemos después...

Duo y Heero salieron de la habitación dejando a Trowa y a Quatre solos. El rubio no miraba a Trowa, le era difícil entender a ese chico y mucho mas lo que sentía.

Trowa no podía pensar claro, los sentimientos impedían que analizara la situación... se estaba dejando guiar por sus impulsos. Pero estos impulsos eran del tipo... Culpaba mentalmente a Quatre... esos pantalones cortos, esa camisa que dejaba ver ligeramente su pecho, todo Quatre. No importaba todo lo que hiciera, todo lo que pensaba era sobre Quatre..

-. ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Quatre

-. Lo sabes bien –colocó sus manos en los hombros de Quatre –sé que recuerdas esto... –besó de nuevo a Quatre.

El rubio no podía moverse, estaba paralizado, no debía hacer eso... no debía... pero lo quería.

Los labios de Trowa dejaron los de Quatre y bajaron al cuello, saboreando esa piel suave y cálida. Las manos de Quatre se posaron débilmente en Trowa, desabrochando los botones de la camisa, acariciando el pecho desnudo, pegándolo más a él, olvidando todo. Las manos de Trowa ahora trataban de quitar el pantalón de Quatre, pasando sus manos por debajo de la ropa, acariciando su espalda. Los labios de Quatre estaban en el pecho de Trowa, saboreando con su lengua cada centímetro, haciendo que se estremeciera, aumentando la desesperación y la pasión. Por fin pudo quitar el pantalón de Quatre bajo sus manos por la cintura de Quatre, bajando los boxers lentamente, y besando su abdomen, bajando lentamente también.

-. Trowa... –susurró Quatre –Ah... Trowa

Su respiración era agitada, no podía evitar ese ligero temblor, ahora que Trowa había descendido, sus manos estaban en el cabello de Trowa, y solo atino a sujetarse con las piernas a la cintura de Trowa cuando este lo levantó, acabaron en la pared, sus manos recorrían la espalda del chico. Trowa seguía bajando.

-. Quatre... yo siempre... –no podía continuar –Quatre...

Los 2 seguían con su sin saber que en la habitación, Heero y Duo aún estaban conversando...

************************************************************  
^-.-^ ZZZzzzzzzZZzzzZZZZzz Eh?? Ah!!! Si, espero que no les haya aburrido, cursi y meloso... T-T lo siento, la poesía que voy a decir es de ese tipo y ando medio... Mmm... cariñosa... NO COMO TROWA CLARO ESTÁ XD. Volviendo al tema... Yo no tengo musa ?_? Es muso (existen??) ñ_ñ creo que ya paso... pero cuando quiera se lo presto señorita muajajajajajaja. Otra cosa, si lo voy a continuar jajajajaja para torturar a la MDF (¬¬ Aunque sé que no lo va a leer). Y claro que dedico fics de lo que sea, cuando quieran pidanme uno *Ni los grillos le hacen caso* v_v... Sufrir??? Mi bello y Lindo Quatre??? ;_;... Creo que si lo hago, es que es tan lindo y tierno que se ve tan kawaii, dan ganas de ir a abrazarlo y... ejem, ^_^ A mi también me gusta!!!! Ejem... Creo que a ella no le gusto, porque desde ese día no eh sabido de ella... tendra algo que ver que mi messenger no sirva?? XD...

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
